


Galar School For Gifted Trainers

by stuffiebunny



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Big Bro Victor, Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Galar - Freeform, Love Triangles, Most of the main characters are 18, Multi, Multiple Endings, Multiple Pairings, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious main character, Pokemon, Rating May Change, Slice of Life, Swearing, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffiebunny/pseuds/stuffiebunny
Summary: Gloria, a former resident of the sleepy town of Postwick, is finally moving to Hammerlocke to attend her dream school!Will she be able to adjust to such a competitive school filled with rich champion wannabes?{THIS FANFICTION IS 100% INSPIRED BY gloomi.desu 'S ART ON INSTAGRAM SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!}Who do you wanna see Gloria end up with? Let me know in the comments~Enjoy~
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria, Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia, suggestions? - Relationship
Comments: 23
Kudos: 37





	1. A Change of Pace

Chapter 1:

A Change Of Pace

\---------------------------------------------------------

Gloria did not get a wink of sleep.

How could she?

Aside from the unfamiliar sounds of an unfamiliar city, she was far too excited to sleep.

This would be the beginning of her new life in Hammerlocke, and at the most prestigious school in Galar no less. 

As she stared at her bedroom ceiling, she recounted all of those sleepless nights spent studying, how all of her days were filled with relentless training, and how finally every sacrifice she had to make would be worth it. 

She turned and looked at her clock. The display read 4:45. 

"I may as well go ahead and get ready."

Anxious fingers unfolded her new uniform; A crisp white button down, a red and black plaid bow tie and a skirt with the same pattern, white knee-high socks, and shiny black loafers. She hurriedly pulled everything on and turned to look at herself in the long mirror in the corner of her room. 

She grinned at her reflection, running her fingers through her messy bed head as she did. 

"Well, I certainly look the part, don't I?", she murmured to herself.

She crept down the narrow stairs to the kitchen, trying to be careful not to wake her brother who was sleeping in the next room, or so she thought.

"Good morning, sunshine", called a voice from the dark kitchen.

Gloria gasped and flicked the light on. 

"Oh for Arceus' sake, Vic! You scared the shite out of me!", Gloria exclaimed, her Irish lilt betraying her surprise. 

"I figured you'd have trouble sleeping, so I thought I'd surprise you with breakfast," her older brother laughed, "But that reaction priceless!"

"Oh come off it, you're lucky I didn't punch your lights out!", she grinned, playfully hitting his arm.

A delicious breakfast was shared, as they laughed and spoke about nothing in particular, until Victor's alarm went off.

"Aw man, guess I gotta run. Got my first round of Uni classes today!", Victor said standing up and pulling his favorite grey beanie over his messy brown hair.

"Wait wait wait! You're gonna make ME wake Scorbunny up?", Gloria shouted incredulously after her older brother.

"Sorry sis, he's YOUR partner Pokemon!",he called back, bolting out the door.

"Ahhh shite."

Gloria peeked into the living room, cautiously. 

Scorbunny's bed was only a meter away, and she could see the blanking rising and falling with every breath it took.

She took a quiet step towards the small, round Pokemon bed, halting as she heard Scorbunny shift in his sleep.

_ "Why me why me why me?" _

"Hey there buddy", she called out sweetly,"it's time to get up."

He pulled the blanket over his head.

_ "Goddammit, Victor, you worthless brother!!!" _

She took another step, she was practically standing over the bed at this point.

"Scorbunny?", she called, reaching her hand slowly down to him and-

"HOT!!!"

Scorbunny looked down at the sidewalk, chirping apologies as they went.

"Aw, it's okay buddy, it's hard for me to wake up sometimes too.", Gloria spoke reassuringly to her partner as they made the trek down the street.

"Excuse me ma'am?", a voice called out from across the street.

An elderly woman was pointing a shaky finger at the clock tower that loomed over most of Hammerlocke.

"You're gonna be late to class, unless you book it!", she exclaimed.

"Oh...Oh Scorbunny we gotta run!", she yelped, tripping on her own feet and nearly falling.

"Thank you ma'am!", she hurriedly called to the old woman before taking off down the street with Scorbunny close behind.

"Yeesh. Kids these days." 

"Oh my god, I see the gates, bud! We're gonna make it!"

"Scor!!", he yelped, just before-

SMACK

Gloria's feet flew out from under her as she fell to the ground, her old brown messenger bag swung upwards, spilling the contents all over the pavement. She sat up, wincing at the pain in her freshly scraped knees, and looked up to see what in Arceus' name she had just run into.

It, or rather, he was a boy. He ran a hand through his spiky purple hair, grimacing. He looked rather...familiar.

"Hey! How boutcha watch where you're going!", he snarled as he got to his feet. 

"I'm so sorry! I was just-"

"Just being a complete danger to society?", he shot back, turning on his heel and joining a nearby group of what she presumed to be his friends.

_ "Familiar my ass. I feel like I'd remember a delinquent like that." _

Yet she couldn't shake the feeling that she had met him before. His tan skin, purple hair, golden eyes, it all seemed to distinct to forget.

She looked down at Scorbunny, who seemed to think the same as he stared off after the boy.

The first bell broke them from their stupor, and the two hurriedly began to put her things back in her bag.

Hop only half-listened as his friends all joked and chatted around him. He was too caught up in thinking about what the hell had just happened.

That girl...and her Scorbunny... it all seemed so familiar, like a distant memory. When she looked up at him, he could've swore he had seen the same flash of recognition in her eyes too.

Until he snapped at her. He cursed at himself over and over in his head. Was it because his friends were watching or was he really just that much of an arse?

He cringed at the thought of her wide brown eyes looking up at him in shock, tears forming in them.

_ "Fuck. Hopefully she can just go to class and forget I even exist." _

Gloria fidgeted nervously outside her classroom door. The teacher had told her to wait there until she was called to introduce herself to the class, so all she could do was grip her bag tight and try to calm herself down.

Finally the door slid open.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?", her teacher, Prof. Magnolia asked with a smile.

Gloria glanced at the old woman. Though what she wore was simple, Magnolia exuded pure class and dignity.

"Y-Yes!", Gloria said, a bit too loudly, "I'm Gloria, from-"

A chair scraped the floor noisily as someone in the back stood up abruptly.

"You!", the boy shouted, pointing directly at Gloria.

It was the boy she had just run into outside! There was no mistaking it!

"I-", she began before getting cut off again, this time by the Professor.

"Hop! No talking, especially shouting, unless you are spoken to! Into the hall! And fix your uniform while you’re out there!”

As the boy, Hop, moved past her, she felt that same air of recognition. He turned to the class and bowed elegantly, earning him a few laughs throughout the room, before exiting. It seemed to Gloria that this had happened quite regularly from the way everyone reacted to it.

Magnolia sighed.

"As you were saying, Mrs. Gloria?"

"Oh yeah! I'm Gloria! I just moved here from Postwick a little while ago! I really hope we all get along.", she smiled nervously.

Professor Magnolia smiled at her.

"Very nice dear, you can take that empty seat near the back."

As she made her way to her desk, she heard snippets of her new classmate's whispers.

_ "Hah. Where the hell even is Postwick?" _

_ "She looks poor af!" _

_ "Hop knew her, does that mean she's gonna be a delinquent too?" _

_ "Ikr! She's even sitting next to him!" _

Gloria sighed, sat down, and opened her bag. She ran her hand over Scorbunny's pokeball before grabbing her notebook and facing the front of the classroom.

Eventually, Hop was allowed back into the classroom. He smiled and waved goofily at everyone he passed before plopping down into the seat next to Gloria.

Gloria was acutely aware of Hop staring at him through most of the lesson. She tried to ignore this, instead opting to focus on the lecture and taking notes. It wasn’t too difficult, as she was pretty familiar with the Professor’s teachings, having read most of her published essays in preparation for coming here. 

She noticed Hop scribbling something down on a piece of paper.

_ “A little late to be taking notes at this point.” _

He wadded the paper up and tossed it “discreetly” to her side of the desk.

_ “Figures.” _

She huffed impatiently, and shoved the note back to his side of the desk with her elbow, not giving it a second glance.

Hop’s eyes widened. He bit his lip and wrote something else down, once wadding it up and tossing it over to her.

Gloria huffed irritably, opting to ignore the paper, and her deskmate in favor of actually paying attention.

“You’re supposed to read it.”, Hop leaned over and whispered.

_ “Arceus’ sake, take the hint!!” _

“Hey, hey, didja hear me?”, he whispered again.

Gloria sighed again, and opened the note.

_ “This had better not be some kind of stupid prank or I swear…” _

**Dear New Girl,**

**Sorry for being an ass, this morning. I’m an idiot.**

**-Hop**

Gloria looked at him. He looked like a puppy, sitting there looking all wide eyed and pouty at her.

She flipped the paper over, wrote something, and slid it back to him.

His eyes flicked over the contents and he looked back at her, smiling.

**Dear Hop,**

**You owe me something from the concession stand.**

**P.s. it’s Gloria, not new girl.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a little short, but I'm just testing the waters for now!   
> I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I've always been the worst at writing beginnings, but I have lots of ideas for this fic!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I'll be updating again as soon as I can!  
> Bye bye!


	2. A Long First Day

Chapter 2: A Long First Day

\---------------------------------------------------------

"So that's your Scorbunny?", Hop asked Gloria as they left the classroom.

"Mhmm. Someone gave him to me a long time ago."

"Huh."

"So, who's your partner Pokemon?", Gloria asked, looking up at him curiously.

Hop looked down at her. She was just a little shorter than he was with big brown eyes and short messy brown hair.

_ "She's kinda cute..." _

"Hop? Hellooo?", a hand was waved in front of his face.

"Oh! Ah- well I'll show you after we get our snacks, okay?"

"Okay!", she beamed at him.

_ "Shit. She's really cute." _

A few minutes passed in a comfortable silence before they reached the concession stand. There was a commotion going on in front of the stand, blocking the pair's way.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god"

"It's him! The guy endorsed by Principal Rose!"

"He's kinda girly lookin'..."

"I think he's adorable!!!"

Hop frowned deeply.

"Fuck...this guy?", he murmured irritably. 

"What guy?", Gloria asked.

"I don't know the guy personally, but I've heard he's a complete arse."

"Oh? Huh."

"All right, all right everyone. Out of my way!", came the haughty voice from the center of the clamor.

The crowd began to part until a boy stepped out in front of the pair.

"Oh. Riffraff.", the white haired boy smirked coldly at the two.

"Watch it.", Hop growled.

"Don't think I don't know who YOU are, Hop.", the boy replied.

Gloria stood between the two of them. The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

"Oh my god...is Bede gonna fight that delinquent?"

"Should I call a teacher?"

"Fuck that. You don't know me at all!", Hop took an aggressive step towards the boy.

"I know how much of a disgrace you are to-"

"Hop! The line is clear! Let's go get food!", Gloria interrupted loudly, grabbing Hop's hand, which was by this point, balled up into a fist.

“Oh? And who’s this? Kind of plain, don’t you think?”, the boy said, turning his attention to Gloria.

“At least my head doesn’t look like a Q-Tip! C’mon, Hop!”, she tightened her grip on Hop’s hand and began dashing off down a different hallway.

Hop glanced back at the boy, whose face was bright red. He stuck his tongue out.

“Later Wooloo head!”

_ “Wait...what just happened…” _

_ “Do they not know who I am?!” _

_ “I’m gonna teach those peasants a lesson! They’d better watch it!” _

“Bede? C’mon they’re not worth your time.”, someone said.

“Yeah, don’t worry about poor kids and delinquents.” 

“Hah...yeah.”, Bede said, forcing a smile.

“Gloria! Where are we going?”, Hop panted.

“Who knows? Away from that jerk!”, Gloria laughed.

_ “Hey! Where are we going?” _

_ “Someplace secret! C’mon c’mon! Are you a Slowpoke!?” _

_ “I am not!” _

“Woah.”, Hop slid to a stop, nearly knocking over Gloria.

She released his hand.

“Oh. We’re in the courtyard.”

“No, not that. I just remembered something.”

Gloria plopped down on one of the many benches and looked up at the sky.

“What kind of something?”

“Gah…I don’t really know.”

Gloria patted the seat next to her, and Hop sat down.

“Hey, you said you were gonna show me your partner Pokemon!”, she realized, grabbing his shoulder and shaking it roughly.

_ “Arceus’ sake does this girl have some kinda super strength?” _

“Fine, fine”, Hop said, digging into his fluffy jacket’s pocket.

He threw the Pokeball in front of the two, and something fluffy popped out.

Gloria gasped with delight, “A Wooloo! Aw I’ve missed these guys!”

“Missed them?”, Hop asked, patting his Pokemon’s head gently.

“Uhhuh! I guess you missed my introduction, but I’m originally from Postwick.”

“Postwick!? You’re kidding!”, Hop exclaimed, turning to the girl.

She threw the Pokeball containing Scorbunny, and he hopped out with a happy chirp.

“Is that weird?”, she furrowed her brow.

_ “Cute…” _

“Ah! No! I’m from there too!”

“I thought you looked familiar! Maybe we passed by each other sometime!”, Gloria smiled, seemingly happy with the conclusion she had drawn.

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m sure that’s it!”, Hop said uncertainly. 

Gloria and Hop watched as their two Pokemon sniffed each other cautiously, then began playing and talking as if they had known each other forever.

The four were interrupted by the bell.

“Uh...do you know the way back to class?”

  
  


The final bell had rung and Hop bid her goodbye, rushing off to football practice.

“Mrs. Gloria?”, Professor Magnolia called out kindly from the front of the classroom.

Gloria set the books she was putting away back on her desk and walked up to the older woman.

“Yes Professor?”

“As you may know, all students here are required to take at least one extracurricular, and since you’ve only just arrived here, I’ve arranged for the student council president to give you a tour of the various clubs we offer here.”, she smiled kindly, adjusting her glasses.

“Oh, thank you! When will the tour be taking place?”

“Well-”, Magnolia was cut off by the door sliding open.

“Now.”, she finished.

Gloria’s jaw dropped as she saw the boy step into the room.

“Hello, I’m Bede, the residing student council-”

“Q-Tip Head!!!”

“Ugh. I can’t believe I have to walk a poor kid like you around. What a waste of time.”, Bede snarled.

“Aww, don’t be such a sad sack, Q-tip...uh..Bede.”

“Hmph. Just try to keep up.”

The two passed by the History, Baseball, Track, Broadcasting, and Writing clubs.

“Okay, so this is the light music club…”, Bede said, tapping his foot anxiously.

“Cool! Let’s go in!”, Gloria said cheerfully, reaching for the handle.

“I wouldn't!”, Bede yelped.

The white hair boy was practically crouching behind her at this point.

“What’s the big deal?”, Gloria laughed.

“It’s nothing! I’m not scared!”

“Okay, okay. You can wait out here then.”, Gloria said, slowly turning the handle.

The door creaked open. The room was rather large, and fairly dark. It was only illuminated by a few lamps in the corner of the room. Even the curtains were drawn.

_ “Weird...is nobody here?”,  _ Gloria wondered, taking a step towards the door.

Bede was fidgeting and peeking into the room from behind her.

_ “Seriously, I wonder what his problem is.” _

“Hello?”, she called out, fully entering the room.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind here.

“FECK’S SAKE!”

Gloria held her hands out, trying to maneuver through the dim room without breaking anything.

“This seriously isn’t funny…”, she murmured.

As she moved forwards, she could have sworn she saw something small run out in front of her.

“What the…”

Suddenly, Gloria heard a sweet, melodic sound coming from a corner of the room. It was melancholic, and heartbreaking. It reminded her of something…

She shook her head and made her way towards the sound.

A few mismatched lamps illuminated another corner of the room and standing in the light, was a girl.

Long, black hair hung past her shoulders, partially covering her pale face. Her uniform jacket was far too big, nearly reaching her knees. Long, thin, fingers played the violin expertly. Gloria was transfixed.

The trance was broken as the small figure reappeared and began tugging on the girl’s jacket, chirping frantically. 

“Ah, what is it, Morpeko?”

Her voice was deeper and rougher than Gloria expected.

“Sorry to interrupt! I was told this is the Light Music club?”, Gloria piped up.

“Oh. You’re th’ new girl.”

“Yup, that’s me!”, Gloria laughed, almost guiltily, “Sorry I didn’t speak up sooner.”

“You’re in my homeroom. Gloria, right?”

Gloria felt even guiltier for not even noticing they were in the same class.

“Yeah! Prof. Magnolia’s class right?”

“Mmm. M’ Marnie. It’s good to meet ya.”, the girl extended a pale hand.

Gloria took it. This Marnie girl had a strong grip.

They talked about the club for a minute, quickly coming to the conclusion that this was not the club for Gloria, especially since the only instrument she could play was the bagpipes, and even that was dubious at best. 

“Okay, well I don’t wanna keep Mr. Q-Tip waiting much longer, but let’s talk again soon, okay?”

_ “Mr. Q-Tip? Is this girl kinda crazy or what?” _

“Uh..yeah.”, Marnie’s face was unreadable. 

“I’ll see you later too, alright Morpeko?”, Gloria smiled and extended her hand to the small Pokemon.

“Be careful! He doesn’t like-”

Marnie watched in shock as Morpeko grabbed Gloria’s fingers, chirping happily.

“-Strangers.”

_ Who even is this girl? _

“Later!”, Gloria smiled as Morpeko began leading her through the dark room and back to the door.

Upon exiting the club-room, Gloria slammed her face directly into something hard and bony.

“Oi, feck!”, she exclaimed.

Bede practically went flying, stopping just short of slamming into the opposite wall. His pristine uniform shoes left black track marks on the white tile. He landed right on his bum. Hard.

“Gah...dammit…”, he groaned.

“Bede?”

Gloria stood over the boy, rubbing her nose, which was sore from the impact.

“You okay?”, she crouched next to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

He swatted her hand away and shakily stood up.

“Are you a Taurus, or are you that much of a klutz!?”, he snarled.

“I’m sorry! But...why were you hovering outside the door like that?”

“H...hovering!?”, he scoffed in outraged disbelief. “I was NOT hovering!”

“Were you...worried about me?”

“Worried!? Why would I be worried about a poor, stupid, clumsy girl like you!?”, he turned and dashed off.

“Hey! What about the tour?”, she called out after him.

“Shut up!”

Bede continued his dash down the hall, stopping to catch his breath.

“Uh...Bede?”, Gloria’s voice rang out again.

“Stop...stop...following….me…”, Bede panted.

“I haven’t moved from this spot.”

Bede turned around. Sure enough, she was only about a kilometer away.

Bede’s face turned beet red.

“I knew that! Idiot! Poor! Argh!”, he yelled exasperatedly, turning on his heel and walking further down the hall.

“Guess we’ll pick this up tomorrow then.”

Bede made a sharp turn into the men’s restroom.

_ “What the hell is wrong with that idiot? I tell her to leave me alone and she’s all, ‘I’ll see you tomorrow you handsome bastard _ .’  _ How dense can she be!?” _

He leaned over the sink, turned on the tap, and splashed some water on his pale face. 

_ “At least I’ll never have to see her again after this.” _

Gloria unlocked the door to their apartment and stepped inside, Scorbunny close in tow. She slid her shoes off and kicked on her fluffy white Wooloo slippers. She climbed the stairs to her room and plopped her bag down.

“Wanna help me with homework, Scorbunny?”, she asked, taking a seat at her desk and flipping open her science textbook.

Scorbunny took one look at the complicated work and dramatically “fainted” on the floor.

Gloria laughed and started her work.

After some time, Gloria finished her homework and stood up to stretch. Scorbunny, who was napping at her feet, woke with a start and mimicked his trainer. As Gloria looked out the window, she realized how dark it had gotten.

“We’d better start on dinner before Victor gets home. Curry sound good?”

Scorbunny began to hop up and down excitedly, squealing loudly.

“Okay, okay. Let’s go before you burn the carpet.”, she laughed. 

Gloria diced the onions and tomatoes with incredible speed, masterfully seasoning every component, and choosing her flavors with care.

“Put the heat on for me, would you?”, Gloria crouched down to face her beloved partner.

Scorbunny nodded, and let out a small Ember onto the burner. 

“Good job, buddy!”, she exclaimed encouragingly. 

She knew how much the little rabbit liked being included in things, and how proud he was when things went well. He was a bit temperamental, but hardworking at the same time. She reached down to pet his head, just before the front door opened.

Her brother’s Yamper rushed over to her, panting. Her brother stepped inside the small kitchen. 

“Welcome back!”, she said cheerfully, scratching Yamper’s head as well.

“Thanks sis. Somethin’ smells tasty! Curry tonight?”

“Yeah. Sit down and I’ll get you some.”

Once everyone had gotten a plate, Gloria sat down across from her brother.

“Sooo.”, her brother propped his chin on his hand and leaned in.

“So?”

“So how was school, ya Slowpoke!”

“Umm...I think...it was pretty good?”, Gloria said thoughtfully.

“You think it was pretty good.”, Victor repeated in a silly voice.

“Oh shut it!”, she cried, leaning over the table to swat at him playfully.

Everyone settled down, and after much prodding from her brother, Gloria began to recount her day to him.

“Hah! I always knew you were a klutz, but running into two different people in the same day!? That’s a talent.”, he chortled.

“Shut up!”, she laughed. “But that boy I mentioned, the first one I ran into…he seemed so familiar.”

“Huh. That’s weird. You said he was from Postwick, right? Same as us?”

“Uh-huh. I figured we maybe saw him in passing.”

“That’s probably it. Anyways, you’re never gonna guess what Sonia told me today…”

The conversation quickly dissolved into pointless chatter and gossip from Victor’s university, until finally Gloria said her goodnights and headed to bed. 

She quickly changed into her pajamas and flopped onto her bed face-first. She fell asleep almost instantly. It had been a long first day.

_ “ _ _ Hey! Where are we going?” _

_ “Someplace secret! C’mon c’mon! Are you a Slowpoke!?” _

_ “I am not!” _

_"Hurry up! It's really cool!"_

_"I'm...huff...right behind you.."_

_ “Okay okay! Look!” _

_ “Wow...it’s beautiful…” _

_ “Isn’t it?’ _

_ “Hey Gloria...let’s make a promise…” _


End file.
